


Making History

by Herby_Truffle



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, One Shot, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herby_Truffle/pseuds/Herby_Truffle
Summary: "I'm still here... I'm not history yet!"---SakuSaki is the main thing, yes, but I'm a slut for SakiAi. Saki knows about how Ai died, and is always checking on her in canon. How can I NOT ship that.





	Making History

"You were actually pretty fired up, huh?" 

Ai's whimpers and sniffles died down and she balled Saki's shirt in her fists again.

"I'm not history... Th-That's why... That's why I want you to take Franchouchou all the way to the top... And then I can-" 

"Hey, hey, hey! You're just dumpin' that big responsibility on me cuz I'm the leader?!"

Ai looked up and the blonde rubbed the back of her neck. "I get I volunteered and whatever, but Franchouchou ain't ridin' on my back. Franchouchou's all seven of us," she said, like it was the most obvious thing ever. "I ain't the lead singer, or the costume designer, best dancer or anything! I'm just some chick who died riding and ended up as a... zombie idol. Huh. Pretty weird when you put it all together like that.."

"Pfft..."

The 'younger' of the two let out small chuckles under her breath. She's smiling. That's a good thing. Saki watched as the rain started to let up, tugging Ai's wrist. "It's clearin' up. We should head back before it starts coming down again." Wiping her face with the back of her sleeve, Ai finally got up and crawled out of the small playground tunnel with Saki. 

"..L-Leader.. Thank y-" 

"Ah, ah, ah! You ain't thankin' me for nothin'!" 

The blue haired girl blinked in confusion, "Wh..."

"I didn't do anything for you yet," Saki shrugged. "You can thank me when we're all the way at the top."

"..Saki..." 

Said girl smiled, pulling Ai along back in the direction of the mansion, "That sounds way better! If you keep callin' me Leader, you're just gonna boost my ego."

"...Thank you anyway." 

"I said don't thank me yet! You wanna die?"

Ai just ignored her and hid a small giggle behind her hand. 

"Well... It's fine for now. From now on, Franchouchou's just gonna keep makin' history. Legendary Heisei Idol ain't gonna let a little lightning stop her, yeah?"

"...Yeah."


End file.
